The present invention relates generally to speech simulation devices to aid users with communication disabilities, and more particularly to speech simulation devices for users with other physical disabilities.
Speech challenged individuals with physical disabilities often have difficulty effectively communicating simple concepts and ideas. For example, individuals with Cerebral Palsy and related diseases often lack the necessary motor skills to speak or operate even simplified keyboards. It has been estimated that in the United States, 3.3 individuals per thousand children suffer from Cerebral Palsy. If these figures are applied to the current population of the world; as many as 23 million individuals may be affected by cerebral palsy.
Several speech simulation devices on the market offer solutions to users with communication disabilities, but often at a high cost. These high cost solutions remain out of reach to low income users in the U.S. and underdeveloped countries. Many of these existing devices utilize a touch screen or use keyboards with large icons that represent ideas/words. These existing devices have proven difficult to use for people with limited muscular control and are relatively expensive. One advanced approach utilizes eye gaze computer systems that track pupil movement. The prices range for the eye gaze computer systems are in the range of $15,000-$20,000 dollars and the price does not include maintenance costs. In less developed countries, and even in the United States the number of affected individuals is high while the ability to pay for such devices is low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a speech simulation device that allows the user to communicate by sensing simple movement of a controllable part of the user's body.